cv2compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League
A team of superheroes dedicated to protecting the planet Earth (and often other planets as well) from the forces of evil and oppression. History 'Origins' On the planent War World , the tyrant Mongul abducted several powerful beings from the Milky Way Galaxy to force them to fight in gladitorial combat for his and his subjects' viewing pleasure. Among those abducted living on the planet Earth were Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and the villain Black Adam. After fighting each other for awhile, the group decided to enter an alliance and deny Mongul any further pleasure gained from watching them fight. Upon seeing this, Mongul decided to send his champion, Atom Smasher, to take them out. They were able to overcome Atom Smasher, much to Mongul's pleasure, as he now took it upon himself to defeat them. Mongul put a vicious beating on the group, especially on Superman. The team managed to barely escape the arena and Mongul's guards, eventually meeting up with a resistance group that sought to bring down the tyrant. With the help of the resistance group, the group of heroes (and Black Adam) came up with a plan to take down Mongul wherein Superman would rematch Mongul in one-on-one combat while the others and the resistance army would take out the capital and Mongul's soldiers, enlisting the aid of numerous slaves and gladiators including Atom Smasher. After a long and very one-sided fight, Superman was able to choke out an over-confident Mongul with his cape (it being made out of an indestructible Kryptonian material, Mongul was unable to tear it from his neck). It appeared that the battle had been won, so the group stole one of Mongul's ships and returned to Earth; however, as it would turn out Mongul eventually crushed the rebellion and regain control of War World. Upon returning to Earth, the group went their separate ways with Black Adam, who returned to his homeland of Khandaq, but the rest of them (Superman, Wonder Woman, Atom Smasher, Martian Manhunter, and the Flash) decided to stick together as a team in order to thwart those similar to Mongul. They became the Justice League. 'Expansion and Cyborg Superman Saga' Over time the team grew in size, gaining members such as Captain Marvel, Starman, and Firestorm. After Superman was almost killed in a battle, he made a surprising returned with cybernetic parts. His personality had changed, however, now seeming to be more ruthless. At this point the team underwent drastic changes, especially following an attack by a team of supervillains including Mr. Freeze, Clayface, Copperhead, the original Parasite, and others which resulted in the apparent deaths of Captain Marvel, Atom Smasher, and Firestorm. After this, the team added some new members such as Red Tornado and Mary Marvel (as a replacement for the apparently deceased Captain Marvel) and several members became much more ruthless, resorting to killing criminals on several occasions. As it would turn out, the team of supervillains had actually been hired by Superman, who ended up killing all of them when they met to receive their payment in order to cover his tracks (except for Mr. Freeze, who had left before due to an uncomfortable feeling, and Clayface, whose powers allowed him to survive Superman's heat vision blast that killed the others). During this time, there was much divisiveness amongst the team, ultimately leading to Superman imprisoning Flash in the Phantom Zone. While the team was in this phase, the villain Eclipso (who had occuppied the body of Starman during a previous encounter) set into motion numerous incidents leading to the resurrection of his ancient "master" the Golden Pharaoh in Egypt. The Justice League was able to defeat Eclipso, his men, and the Golden Pharaoh with the help of the returning Captain Marvel (who had been off training with the wizard Shazam while publicly thought to be dead), Black Adam (who had been the one who originally defeated Golden Pharaoh back in ancient Egypt), and the team of Batman , Nightwing , Robin , the Riddler , and Bane (who all had been tracking a series of crimes directly related to Eclipso's scheme). While the team gained another member in Captain Marvel, they did lose one, as Starman was apparently killed along with Eclipso when they (sharing the same body) were crushed beneath tons of ancient Egyptian rubble in a deep cavern. Events transpired which led many of the Justice League members to begin to believe that this cyborg might not actually be the true Superman. With the help of Superman's butler robot, Cyclotron, several members including Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern went into Superman's Fortress of Solitude, where they found the real Superman lying in a comatose state. Cyborg Superman then arrived, and was defeated in the ensuing battle thanks to the help of the real Superman, who was able to be awoken. Superman and the rest of the team then made efforts to repair the tarnished public reputation that the team had earned during Cyborg Superman's run with the team. Superman freed Flash from the Phantom Zone and explained to him what had happened. Firestorm would eventually also resurface, not being killed by Mr. Freeze as it turned out. Green Lantern would also join the team shortly thereafter. 'El Dorado' During a trip to Mexico upon invitation by the mysterious and as it turned out villainous El Dorado, the team was reunited with Atom Smasher, whose frail and dying body had been abducted by El Dorado. El Dorado nursed him back to health and used his mental powers to make him one of his slaves in his quest to find the city of gold that he is named after. The League was able to defeat him despite his finding the city of gold. Martian Manhunter then used his mental powers to put a mental block on El Dorado, leaving him in a depowered state. He was then transfered to the supervillain prison at Belle Reve in Louisiana. 'Crime Syndacite' During Owlman's attempt to obliterate Earth-One, the Justice League battled the Crime Syndicate. Although the Justice League was able to overcome the Crime Syndicate, it was actually Batman and his sidekicks Nightwing and Robin who deactivated the implosive bomb that Owlman meant to use to destroy Earth-One, an act which heavily influenced the decision to make Batman a member of the Justice League. The Justice League ultimately decided to not completely shut down the Crime Syndacite, but rather left them to their own doings in their world of Earth-Three . 'Ares' With the help of Captain Atom, the League was able to prevent the Greek god of war Ares' plan to incite a bloody war between two small African nations. Shortly afterwards, the League fought the insane Thanagarian Norch Lor, and later the African royalty Lady Zand. 'The Hyper Clan' 'Seven Deadly Sins' 'Tyr and Mongul, Jr.' Several of the League members responded to a distress call from a distant planet that was under attack by forces led by Mongul, Jr. and a mercenary named Tyr. In spite of the awkward, almost suicidal nature of the indigenous, the Justice League decided to help. Superman fought Tyr while Captain Marvel and Red Tornado battled against Mongul, Jr. After Mongul, Jr. seemingly killed Red Tornado, Captain Marvel became infuriated and repeatedly blasted Mongul, Jr. with several of his super-powerful Shazam! lightning bolts, rendering the villain unconscious and burned. Superman had in the meantime defeated Tyr, in spite of the latter's superb martial arts techniques and skill. 'Superman Problems' 'Doomsday Saga' 'Superboy-Prime' 'Dethroning Mongul' Current Roster *Aquaman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Martian Manhunter *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Mary Marvel *Red Tornado *Supergirl *Booster Gold *Atom (Ray Palmer) *Forager Former Members *Superman *Flash *Atom Smasher *Captain Marvel *Firestorm *Dr. Mid-Nite *Starman *Hawkman